


At the Very Least

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, kinda sad I'm sorry, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was happy. Gavin was happy for him, even if he wasn't fully a part of that happiness. One sided Freewood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Very Least

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Remember, this is just fictional. I have nothing against their IRL relationships. Idk why but I feel like I have to say that.

Ryan and Gavin were hanging out again, this time just the two of them. It was great, it really was. Deep inside, however, Gavin knew it was kind of killing him at the same time. They laughed about something they did in a let’s play a while ago, it felt so good to hear him laugh. It did. It made Gavin feel alright. But when there was those quiet pauses in the conversation, it’d bother him. When Ryan would ask him how his relationship was going, he’d say it’s great. Even though that wasn’t all that true. Gavin would be lying if he said he was in love with who he was dating at the time, but he wouldn’t be lying if he said he didn’t have feelings for that person originally. However, as his friendship blossomed so well with Ryan, he couldn’t help but feel that he was losing himself.

Ryan was an amazing guy. Everything he needed. A friend, comforting, there when he needed him. So intelligent and always knew what to say. He really knew what would make Gavin laugh, and Gavin loved when he got a good laugh out of him too. Gavin couldn’t deny his growing feelings towards Ryan. But it was absurd. Ryan was married. Happy. In love, with someone who wasn’t him. However, he was happy for him. Happy to see how happy he was in love, had such an amazing wife and loved his kids. He really was happy for him. Even if he just wished he could be his husband. Gavin smiled through it all.

“Everything alright?” Ryan asked.

Gavin nodded, still smiling. “Yup. Just great. You’re a great friend, you know.”

Ryan smiled at this, then laughed lightly. “So are you, Gavin. This has been fun.”

“Yeah…”

“Need a ride back to your place?”

“If you wouldn’t mind…” Gavin said, and Ryan shook his head.

“Not a problem. Let’s get going, then?”

Gavin nodded and followed. Sometimes Gavin would steal longing glances at Ryan.

It’d be nice, he thought. Sure, it would… but Ryan was happy. That made Gavin happy, too. Even if it hurt a little bit, at the very least he was glad Ryan could have his happiness.

Even if Gavin wasn’t really fully a part of that, he accepted it.

Gavin will be alright.

_I’ll be alright…_


End file.
